Between Kitsunes and Uchihas
by Polaris90
Summary: Sasuke is forced to marry for procreation purposes, even if it's to a loudmouth half-breed named Uzumaki. Yaoi, SasuNaru.


_**Warnings:**_ Yaoi, SasuNaru, Limes,  & Lemons in later chapters.

 _ **Rating:**_ **M** for mature adults.

* * *

There was a special time out of the year, during a full moon in which all the pubescent kitsune males and females were determined to go and receive their fox ears. This period was known as _The Year of the Moon_ in which all the young kitsunes would rush to the center of the Konohagakure, village of the hidden leaf to celebrate their coming of age; However, there was one kitsune who would not be attending the ceremony with his fellow brothers and sisters. That night everything would have appeared to be right in the world if it wasn't for the sobbing women folk that stood outside of the Kage office. They wept with joy as one of their own would no longer be an eligible male, but were actually deemed worthy to marry Konoha's finest family, and it was an Uchiha to boot! Fifteen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki sat across from his fellow golden-haired cousin Tsunade, as she rationalized with him that he out of the various candidates was chosen to enter into an arranged marriage. The Hokage studied her kin's reaction, knowing that it would take time for her overly pronounced words to sink into his thick skull. It did not help that his aunts and older cousins were right outside her office door weeping. After what felt like an eternity of silence, was promptly interrupted when the teen spoke or he more like bellowed. "NANI," he cried, as soon as Naruto fully wrapped his head around the impact of his cousin's words. Just then Tsunade's office doors were forcefully pushed through by a horde of family members, hugging and swooning over the blonde's new engagement.

"Ah, our little Naru' is getting married!"

"Stop that! And I'm not getting married!" He howled, as that unmistakable tint of pink start to spread across the bridge of his nose like wildfire, whilst he attempted to elude his aunties and cousins grabby limbs.

Tsunade made an effort to maintain her composure, as her left eye began to twitch, however, her anger had always gotten the best of her. Abruptly, she stood. "Will you all take a seat, and do please shut the hell up! I have not finished telling him the rest. Better yet could you all just leave..." She pinched the bridge of her nose shooing their rambunctious family away with a flick of her wrist. She waited until she and Naruto were truly alone to continue. "I'm sorry Naru'... I wanted to give you a chance to process and understand the severity of this union. The Uchiha tribe has been running the risk of breaking away from Konoha for years now, and this engagement would help stabilize this rather shaky ground we share. Plus, a lot of the Uchiha men and women have become infertile. At the youthful age of nineteen and up, as a consequence, there seems to be nothing they can do to prohibit it. I think at this point, they are desperate." At first, Tsunade noticed that familiar, yet confused creased forming between Naruto's brows as he mulled everything over. Her amber colored pools met his unsure azure depths, "Why me?"

She opened her mouth, but this time, her voice was gentle and sincere which were two things Naruto would have never used to refer to the Hokage. He began to fiddle with the items on top of her desk. "It's pretty simple Naru, _love_. The Uchiha's high priest Obito saw something. Besides Kyuubi-no-Kitsune that would be a great benefit to your attended."

Abruptly, the teen's head jerked in her direction, as his eyes widen to the size of saucers. "You didn't..." She nodded in response. As though to add more salt to his already bruised ego, his cousin had conveyed to High Priest Obito right after the choosing that Naruto was indeed capable of having children, a secret Naruto would have taken to his grave, even though he was male his body had adapted in such a way that if he were to marry a female and try to start a family with her. Her body would reject his sperm entirely. It also did not help that the majority of the Kitsune population was his relatives, and were already selected for. There was a soft knock on her office door she hoped it was just the person she had been expecting.

* * *

Uchiha Obito was on a mission, dressed in his usual rose and pearl dyed Preist robes. He had no time for Priestess Rin to keep pace with his ample strides and hold on to three scrolls at the same time, why did all this have to happen during the year of the moon. The raven haired Priest was out of time, as he made a beeline towards Fugaku and Mikoto residence in hopes that they were still awake. Moreover, he had an appointment with Tsunade on the opposite side of the village, hence the reasons behind his haste. The door was opened as the family waited to be told their next step. When he approached Obito noticed that all the family members were accounted for, except for the husband to be.

"Please, Obito-sama and Rin-sama do have a seat," Mikoto had gestured to the empty seat, at the head of their dining table.

"Thank Mikoto-san," He and Rin politely bowed, before taking their place at the dinner table.

"Obito-sama, my dear husband and I were wondering when the ceremony will be taking place, we are quite anxious to find out who our new daughter-in-law will be," She deliberately left out the part about her son and the bride to be making tons of grandbabies, of course for the time being the newlyweds would be staying under their roof, until the renovations to the new home were complete. Mikoto had it all planned out.

They would stay a few nights in their oldest son Itachi's Japanese styled estate, because it was not like they were hindering their oldest and his hideous spouse's sex life, those two were one of the unfortunate ones, affected by whatever it was that had circulated around sterilizing their people. This only left more responsibility for their youngest Sasuke shoulders. He was their last hope to keep the Fugaku and Mikoto legacy alive to make sure the Uchiha name did not die out entirely. He was after all the only one his age, and there would be no others after him… So to say the pressure was on would be an understatement.

"Where is the proud husband to be?" and just to emphasize he glanced around the dining room, in hopes that maybe the teen would choose to make his presence known. Fugaku had huffed rolling his eyes, "my pretentious son is out practicing, I tried to warn him of your visit, but he wouldn't listen, stubborn just like his mother."

Both Rin and Obito jerked up in their seat. Call it motherly intuition, but Mikoto picked up on this, "Is everything alright?"

"Under no circumstances should Sasuke be doing any strenuous activities to his body, as of now we don't know what is starting this affliction to our people-" Before Obito could finish his words the attractive mother had detached herself from her seat running like a mad woman to the back yard where her beloved son had been working out.

"Sasuke! Sasukeee!" They heard her bellowing down the hall.

"Women," Fugaku grumbled before taking a swig of sake.

Sasuke could hear his mother calling out to him. He was already not in the mood. It was bad enough he was forced to marry some stupid girl from the village now, it was nonstop banter between him and his family about procreation and keeping their bloodline alive. He just needed time to let off some steam. **Whack!** He delivered another swift kick to the training dummy's head. **Whack!** Then another to its stomach and then the legs. He imagined it was his new bride to be, so each blow was all the more satisfying. He paused at the sound of hurried footsteps.

"Sasukeee! My silly boy, Obito-sama said no strenuous activities until your wedding night. We are expecting you to make as many grandbabies as you can." Hearing his mother's encouraging, yet perverted words had thrown him off balance from his next attack. He stumbled a couple of steps, before catching himself on the wooden training dummy that he had been inflicting his anger upon just seconds ago. It did not help that his creamy skin made the bright blush that twinge his cheek, stood out like blood on fresh snow. With gritted teeth, he jerked his head at his mother who batted her eyes naïvely at him. There is one thing the teen would never want to hear his mother talk about and that was his this.

"Please, come back inside Obito-sama wishes to speak with you." He nodded following his mother's slender form retreating back inside his childhood home. His sulking now at an end.

Instantaneously, his eyes fixed with Obito's piercing ones. Sasuke chose to take a seat next to his mother. Who leeched herself on his upper arm she began to brush her cheek on his shoulder, similar to that of a loving feline.

"Good to have you back Sasuke. I guess you're wondering why we are here at such a late hour? Rin and I needed to take a few samples and ask a few questions. They are harmless I assure you. We just need to make sure you're in good functioning health. At this point, we ask your parents to leave the area." They did not need to tell Fugaku twice the man seemed eager to depart; However, Mikoto was a whole other story. She pouted. "What if he needs his mother Obi-" The priest held his hand up, silencing her. "I assure miss, your son is in good hands." Even though she agreed. The dark-haired beauty was reluctant to release her vice like grip from her son. It was Fugaku who walked over grasping his wife's wrist, hauling her out of the room. "Woman come!" As soon as the parental figures were out of sight and earshot, was when Rin start to push the decorative bowls and plates to the side. She unrolled the scrolls on the dining table, using some empty vials to keep the edges flat. The Priestess bobbed towards her partner after she was prepared.

"Okay, I'm going to ask you a few question. Please, do try to answer them honestly. We will know if you're lying." Obito's almond-shaped orbs had narrowed slightly as if to say don't test me, kid.

Sasuke bowed his head slightly.

He had nothing to conceal.

"Fine by me, so Sasuke-kun are you sexually active, and if so how many partners have you had over the past year? Also, do you remember how many times out of the week you had intercourse with said partner(s)?"

Sasuke could feel his mouth going dry from the inquiry, as both adults watched him. They expected an honest answer from the invasive question, so this was why they shooed his parents away.

"Don't be shy we know you're quite popular with the village girls here- Oh Gods you're still a virgin aren't you!" Rin could not contain her disbelief. She turned to Obito, "Well that eliminates our STD test, but we'll still need a sperm sample, for the Hokage's medical lab, to make sure his count is normal." She stated while scribbling fiercely on the parchment.

"I refuse to degrade myself, for some eager village tramp. If I am forced to marry, then we will do it on my terms." And with said he was gone.

Both Rin and Obito had exchanged glances. Vaguely, the duo wondered what was going to happen when the pair found out about one another. After all, it was Tsunade who helped sway Obito decision. At first, Obito was positive that he saw something linking the future spouses. Sasuke and Naruto weren't oblivious of one another, hell they were on the same team at one point. So it was not like they were marrying a total stranger.

However, Obito believed that it was all a part of his imagination. Plus, that could not be right… Naruto was half-human and half-kitsune, and he was male; On a more cheery note, Tsunade had informed him that the blonde could indeed produce children Obito was convinced what the gods had shown him… They had a meeting with the Hokage and the bride to be. If this were to work out the way they anticipated. Well, then they would need to keep the pair out of the loop about one another for now because like any other citizen of Konoha both had the right to refuse, though it would be a great dishonor of their houses the option still remained. And now that Obito and Rin knew Sasuke would do what it takes to appease his parents, but as for Naruto now he was another story.

* * *

 _Wow, this chapter wasn't at all what I pictured in my head. Obviously, my fingers are more PG-rated than my brain._ lol


End file.
